1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski or a snowboard in the form of a board-type gliding device, of the type defined in claim 1.
2. Prior Art
Patent specification DE 24 17 156 A1 describes a ski comprising at least two sliding strips disposed adjacent to one another. These gliding strips are connected to one another by fixing means to enable a relative movement of the two gliding strips, at least in their middle portion, in the vertical direction with respect to their gliding surface. This produces a multiple, in particular twofold edge support, which is intended to permit a better grip to prevent lateral skidding. The mechanical coupling between the two gliding strips requires complex mechanisms, which means that a design of this type is not especially suitable in practical terms.
Patent specification DE 41 30 110 A1 describes a ski with a three-dimensionally profiled top face. The ski is formed by a one-piece composite body made up of a plurality of layers or plies adhesively joined to one another. In particular, this one-piece ski comprises a top belt, a bottom belt, side faces and a core surrounded by these elements. The top belt is made up of several layers. An intermediate layer is disposed between a layer of the top belt and a superficial layer or the core, which has a different thickness and/or width in the longitudinal direction. This intermediate layer may incorporate a support and/or damping element or may be provided in the form of one. The ski binding is attached by fixing means, such as screws for example, to the one-part ski, for example via the intermediate layer and/or the core. In particular, the binding fixing screws extend into the core element of the ski and terminate short of the bottom face of the ski. The top belt construction adhered or integrally formed on the top face of the ski body incorporating varying stepped width and/or thickness dimensions therefore affects the stiffness curve of the one-piece, multi-layered ski in steps. A ski of this type is also of a relatively stiff design in the region of the binding mounting zone, especially when a shoe is inserted in the ski binding.
Patent specification WO 00/62877 A1 describes an alpine ski with a body made up of several elements, which has a running surface on its bottom face and a region on its top face for attaching a binding. This structure also has at least one top belt element which is primarily subjected to compression and at least one bottom belt element which is subjected to tension. The top belt element has a flat, upwardly cambered arch in the middle region of the ski, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the ski and spans the bottom belt element. The arch of the top belt element is therefore able to flex in the direction towards the bottom belt element depending on the load emanating from the binding. At the end regions of the ski, the top belt element is supported so that the shift in the ends of the top belt element caused by the flexing of the arch increases the amount of support afforded by the end regions of the ski. This design enables a more uniform distribution of surface pressure across the running surface of the ski to be obtained. The highest possible support length of the ski edges can also be achieved, which slightly improves stability when travelling in a straight line as well as the reaction of the alpine ski to control pulses of the skier. However, the travel dynamics or the enjoyment which can be achieved with this design is still not satisfactory for many skiers.
Patent specification WO 2004/045727 A1 describes an alpine ski with a ski body, which has a running surface on its bottom face and, on a top face, facing away from its running surface, at least one top belt element extending in the longitudinal direction of the ski body which absorbs tension and compression forces. This top belt element is supported on the ski body by its ends, and a wave-shaped support structure is provided on the top face of the ski body, on which the top belt element is mounted. The wave-shaped support structure is formed by a longitudinally extending flat component, which is bent at an angle with respect to the running surface about spaced apart, essentially parallel axes extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the ski. This is intended to produce good running properties and good controllability of the alpine ski. In particular, a good compromise can be obtained between the desired bending elasticity on the one hand and the required torsional strength of the ski on the other hand. A uniform distribution of surface pressure is advantageously also obtained. However, the travel dynamics which can be achieved are satisfactory for only a limited number of skiers.
Patent specification DE 198 36 515 A1 filed by this applicant discloses a distribution mechanism for transmitting loads and/or forces on a sports device, as well as a sports device incorporating same. The distribution mechanism comprises a support element for a coupling mechanism designed to retain the sports shoe of a user. This plate-type support element for the coupling mechanism can be connected to a board-type sports device, in particular a ski, at its end regions by means of articulated joint arrangements. At least one end region of the plate-type support element is connected to an intermediate support so that it can pivot via an articulated joint arrangement, which in turn is supported on the board-type sports device and/or on another support holder by means of two articulated joint arrangements spaced at a distance apart from one another in the longitudinal direction towards the support element. By means of this support construction comprising a plate-type support element for the coupling mechanism and several intermediate supports and articulated joint arrangements disposed between the top face of the sports device and the support element, the forces to be transmitted from the support element to the sports device, in particular emanating from the middle region, are distributed as uniformly as possible. The disadvantage of this approach is that the arcuate intermediate support and the respective linking articulated joint arrangements increase the complexity of the structure, thereby making the overall weight of such a sports device relatively high. Furthermore, the standing height for the foot of the user is relatively high compared with the running or gliding surface of the sports device, and the various articulated joint arrangements and longitudinal guides do not guarantee the desired ability to turn and slide longitudinally between the respective components under adverse usage conditions to a sufficiently high degree.
Patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,531 A and U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,532 A describe designs for distributing forces and affording support similar to that outlined in respect of the publication above. These designs are intended to result in a ski which is capable of adapting to different types of terrain as far as possible, due to a high flexibility and as low a torsional stiffness as possible. To this end, it is proposed that elastic and/or articulated or length-compensating coupling mechanisms be provided between a support plate for the user's shoe and the actual gliding board body. These designs, which are also intended to enable the gliding board body to be optimally adapted to the respective nature of the ground, also fail to offer the user satisfactory gliding and guiding properties. In particular, the controllability of such ski designs is not very satisfactory for the user.